


Chat Session

by Salazzle



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Bottom Gerard Way, Cockblocking, Eventual Smut, Intentional Cockblocking, Kobra Kid Doesn't Exist, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Top Frank Iero, group chats, unintentional cockblocking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazzle/pseuds/Salazzle
Summary: "the killjoys" is a group chat hosted by the infamous Party Poison. He invited two of his closest friends, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star, to come wallow out in the wastelands with him. The thing is, Party Poison is just Gerard Way outside of the role playing group chat, and his two closest friends are, essentially, strangers he found while perusing the public chat rooms. Until he gets their numbers, that is.





	1. the killjoys

Gerard slung his backpack onto his bed, taking a seat at the rickety old desk his laptop sat on, exhaling softly. High school was a drag, especially if all you wanted to do is chat to strangers in chat rooms. He checked his school email—because he  _did_ want to pass his classes, and that meant actually doing the homework he was assigned—before he logged into the group chat he created, affectionately titled "the killjoys".

 

-

—PartyPoison entered the chat—

PartyPoison: Where my boys at???

-

Gerard chuckled to himself at the message he sent out, knowing that the two would quickly enter the chat if they were available. In the time he had conversed with his internet friends (which wasn't that long, but still), he had grown very attached to them. A nagging voice in his head told him he was just attached to their online personas, since he had absolutely no clue as to who "Jetstar" or "fun-ghoul" actually  _were_. Hell, he could've passed one or both of them in the hallway countless times, or they could even be in his classes.

Yep. There was no doubt that he had a bit of an obsession with the two.

-

—fun-ghoul entered the chat—

fun-ghoul: im right here babe

PartyPoison: !!!!

PartyPoison: Where's Jet?

fun-ghoul: idk i texted him awhile ago but he hasnt responded

PartyPoison: He's gonna miss our rp :(

PartyPoison: Wait you have his number

fun-ghoul: yeah

-

Gerard didn't know how to respond to that. He obviously knew he wasn't entitled to having either of their numbers, but he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed and left out. He saw that Ghoul had sent another message, and he forced himself to push his jealousy away.

-

fun-ghoul: we dont send nudes to each other on there. if thats what ur thinking about

fun-ghoul: then again. idk what goes inside that lil head of urs

-

Well then.

Gerard was definitely  _not_ blushing. His heart fluttered, and a smile spread over his lips. He knew that, despite the lewd connotations, that was Ghoul's way of reassuring him that it was nothing personal.

That jealousy?

_Poof_.

That was the sound of it completely disappearing.

-

fun-ghoul: judging by the lack of replies im gonna guess youre jerking off to the thought of my cock

fun-ghoul: which i dont mind

PartyPoison: ASHGKCKJKX NO

fun-ghoul: uh huh

PartyPoison: WHY DONT WE JUST DROP THIS AND RP

fun-ghoul: ooookkkk. where did we leave off?

PartyPoison: Some Draculoids were spotted a ways off from our temp hideout, so you suggested we move just in case. I refused and ran off.

fun-ghoul: got it

fun-ghoul: he stared after poison, his shoulders slumped. ghoul didnt know why poison ran off, but set out after him anyway

PartyPoison: Poison let his hair hang in front of his eyes as he sat on the dusty, decaying porch. His eyes slipped closed at the prospect of leaving, because even though he knew it was safer if his ragtag killjoys moved hideouts, he didn't _want_ to. He was simply tired of running.

fun-ghoul: not finding the dyed red-haired man anywhere, ghoul strode out onto the porch. surprise lit his features for a second as he saw poison sitting there, head bowed.

fun-ghoul: "poison," he started, "is it something i said?"

PartyPoison: “Ghoul, stop trying to talk to me.” He said, brushing his cherry red hair out of his eyes.

fun-ghoul: ghoul sighed, plopping down beside his leader, “is it because i suggested leaving?”

PartyPoison: Poison tensely nodded.

fun-ghoul: ghoul sighed again, "why are you so against leaving?" he suspected he already knew the answer

PartyPoison: “I'm just tired of it! Tired! Tired of running, tired of fighting, tired of thinking that I've finally found a home, and then having it ripped away from me my BL/ind!” He shouted, voice breaking, betraying the confident demeanor he was portraying.

fun-ghoul: ghoul gently cupped poison’s face, turning it towards him. he looked into the hazel eyes with a serious expression.

fun-ghoul: “have you not said before that me and jet make it a home? a better one, at least?”

PartyPoison: “Yes, but-“

fun-ghoul: ghoul cut him off by slotting their lips together into a deep and passionate kiss. he pulled away, looking at poison’s half-lidded eyes.

fun-ghoul: “we can make it a home.” he said firmly.

-

Gerard clicked onto another browser as he heard steps coming up the stairs, then relaxed slightly as he heard Mikey’s door close. The embarrassment that he would feel if Mikey ever saw his conversations, god forbid his  _parents_ , had him vigilant about switching tabs at any sounds in the house. He clicked back onto the chat browser, typing a response quickly, since he didn't want to keep Ghoul waiting in this heartwarming, albeit sappy, moment.

-

PartyPoison: His eyes widened at how convinced Ghoul sounded, “Yeah, we can.” He breathed.

—Jetstar entered the chat—

Jetstar: ‘I hope I’m not interrupting anything’ He smiled knowingly from the doorway.

PartyPoison: Poison jumped, then sent a halfhearted glare towards his friend.

fun-ghoul: he rolled his eyes, getting to his feet. the mood was obviously ruined. he offered poison a hand.

PartyPoison: He took it, beaming. Poison followed Ghoul into their hideout, sticking his tongue out at Jet as they passed.

fun-ghoul: oh shut

fun-ghoul: shit

fun-ghoul: gtg. will we pick back up 2nite?

PartyPoison: Yeah I should be on

fun-ghoul: good

PartyPoison: Whats with this possessive behavior? Is this...

PartyPoison: a dominance thing? ;))))

fun-ghoul: what

fun-ghoul: no

fun-ghoul: >:(

PartyPoison: :)

Jetstar: Should I not log back in then cause you guys seem to be heading to fuck territory lmao???

fun-ghoul: get off my lawn

fun-ghoul: my lawn being this chat

fun-ghoul: im just gonna go

—fun-ghoul left the chat—

Jetstar: Woo boy you’re gonna get your ass plowed poison

PartyPoison: ???? excuse

Jetstar: P l o w e d like uh

Jetstar: Snow in a school parking lot

PartyPoison: ...

Jetstar: HECK that didn’t come out good,,,, I meant like

PartyPoison: ik what you meant lol

Jetstar: donut hotdog

Jetstar: oh good lmao

PartyPoison: aasklkxzcj DONUT HOTDOG WHAT

Jetstar: Like the sex ed talk?? Or are you like a middle schooler

PartyPoison: Jet I think you need to talk to someone because something happened to you

PartyPoison: And I’m a BIG BOY not a STINKY MIDDLE SCHOOLER

Jetstar: Huh. Then why does it say: “just a small bottom in need of a big strong top” in your bio huhhh????

PartyPoison: WHAT

PartyPoison: NO IT DOESNT

—Jetstar left the chat—

PartyPoison: how dare you leave the chat before I can properly let my rage out onto you.

PartyPoison: coward

-

Gerard sighed, logging out as well. Even though he felt indignant (as per usual, it always happened when he and Jet chatted by themselves), he couldn’t get the dorky grin off of his face. He shut his laptop, absentmindedly flopping on his bed as he pulled out his phone instead. His thoughts kept wandering to his latest role play with Ghoul. Gerard felt such a connection to the faceless killjoy, who could be an old man for all he knew. Which is why he exercised the basic internet safety caution he was taught in his middle school years, like not giving out his name or address.

He would give out his number though, if Ghoul asked.


	2. Feelings are Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all want some angst?

“Gerard! We’re gonna be late if you don’t get your ass up right now!” Mikey’s voice called out to him in the fog of sleep.

 

He woke up with a start, hissing at the bright light streaming in through the curtains. Cracking his neck as he sluggishly got up, he pawed blindly for his phone. The brightness on his phone was turned all the way down, thank god, but his heart stopped when he saw the time.

 

8:06. Shit. Mikey wasn’t exaggerating, they _were_ gonna be late.

 

Gerard stumbled out of his bed, tripping over his jeans from where they sagged around his knees when he was asleep. He felt gross from sleeping in his day clothes, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. Even though he had a less than stellar attendance record, he at least made an effort. Most of the time, that is.

 

A honk of his car’s horn prompted him to _hurry the fuck up_. Gerard grabbed his bag, fumbling to put his shoes on as he went down the stairs. Upon not immediately faceplanting when he reached the bottom, he went out the front door.

 

Gerard hopped into the passenger seat, giving his brother a half-hearted glare as they pulled out of the driveway.

 

Mikey glanced at him, “You look like—how should I say this—you look like shit.”

 

Gerard snorted, “Thanks.”

 

Looking back at the road, Mikey shrugged his shoulders, “Hey, take it in stride,” He frowned, “but you mind telling me why we were almost late today?”

 

“Nothing big, just watched too much YouTube until, like, four in the morning. Then I crashed. Hard.” Gerard said, unbuckling his seat belt as they pulled into the school parking lot.

 

Mikey parked the beat up truck in an empty spot, unbuckling his seat belt as well, “Yeah? I told you that you’d regret fucking up your sleep schedule.”

 

They both got out of the car, Mikey locking it as they headed towards the school. They parted ways at the front door, Gerard heading to his first period art class. He loved the class, just not the bitchy teacher who helmed it.

 

He set his bag and his self down at his desk just as the final warning bell rung.

 

The teacher, who had the nickname of "Mrs. Toddler" due to her frequent tantrums over jack shit, gave him the stink eye. She cleared her throat, her face smoothing out from the near scowl it had been.

 

Mrs. Toddler adopted an obviously fake smile, "Class, I know everyoneknows that there's a new face in the room," it was apparent that,  _no_ , not everyone knew about the new person, since the classroom erupted into fairly loud whispers, "but— _quiet down_ —there's no reason to slow down our pace, since we're so far ahead of the other classes. Mr. Toro, would you care to introduce yourself?" She looked at the new kid.

 

" _Oh shit_ —" Laughter and a warning glare from the teacher made him hastily stand up, his curly hair bouncing with his movement, "—uh, yo, I'm Mr. Toro. Call me Ray. Is that good enough?" He questioned the teacher after the laughter died off, who nodded.

 

“With that out of the way, it’s time we got onto our next assignment. I don’t mind what you draw, just make it school appropriate and in a paint medium. Oil, acrylic, watercolor, et cetera. Don’t make me regret giving you free reign on what to draw.” She said, making a few people giggle to themselves, but Gerard just rolled his eyes.

 

She passed out the boards they’d be using, each one thin—but adequate for what paint medium he’d be doing. They sat four to a table, the tables barely big enough for their boards, paints, and moving arms. The three girls at his table chatted loudly amongst themselves, not doing their work, and he was barely able to ignore them.

 

Gerard started sketching onto the board lightly, the shape slowly becoming human. He absentmindedly tapped the pencil’s eraser to his lips as he thought on what to start next. Touching the tip of the pencil back onto the board, he

slowly drew clothes onto the bare figure. Some tight jeans here, maybe a leather jacket there.

 

When he reached the face, he hesitated, then drew a mask on it. The hair came last, a fluffy mid-neck length style that somehow suited the character just right. God, he was actually drawing Party Poison for a school assignment.

 

He was fleshing out the final details of the face when the bell rung, and everyone quickly got up around him. Gerard carefully laid a piece of butcher paper over his drawing, taping it so that the marks wouldn’t smear as he put it in his bag.

 

Gerard got up, swinging his bag over one shoulder as he left the art room. He glanced over his shoulder out of habit, awkwardly making eye contact with the new kid— _Ray_ —which prompted a wide smile from the curly-haired man. Gerard hurried up and left, walking faster than he normally did even though his next class was boring—an advanced chemistry course—he’d probably just zone out during it, try and forget what just happened, and decide where the roleplay should head next.

 

-

 

Upon hearing the final bell of the day ring, he was the first out of the door. The rest of the day had been uneventful, but at least he left with a sketch of Poison and some new ideas to integrate into the roleplay.

 

Mikey was already waiting at the truck, his eyes glued to his phone. Gerard coughed obnoxiously to get his brother’s attention, “So, are you gonna drive, or do you want little ol’ me to?”

 

Mikey pocketed his phone with a roll of his eyes, fishing the keys out of his other pocket, “Yeah? You want to drive, Mr. I-got-my-license suspended? Pretty sure that’s illegal, dude.”

 

Gerard laughed as he got in the truck, “It’s not,” he smiled widely at Mikey’s incredulous look, “unless you get caught.”

 

His brother sighed deeply, starting the car. He reached over and turned on the radio to drown out Gerard’s laughter. The station was playing some kind of alternative rock music, to which they both bobbed their heads to as they headed back home.

 

It was moments like this that Gerard wished he could spend with Ghoul and Jet as well. He loved spending them with his brother, but his brother didn’t hold the sexual tension that Ghoul did. Which would be creepy if his brother actually _did_. Okay. Weird thoughts. Back to thinking about his roleplay buds instead.

 

They pulled into the driveway, finding it devoid of the other car that should be parked there.

 

“Did the parental units go out?” Gerard questioned, earning a bark of laughter from Mikey.

 

“Date night, remember? They ain’t gonna be home until, like, midnight.” Mikey said, walking into the house.

 

Right. Date night. Every Friday, from three in the afternoon to midnight. Weird to think that they could find something to occupy their time for—quick counting on his fingers— _nine hours_ , but hey, it gave him more than enough time to roleplay. Not that it mattered, since he’d roleplay no matter who was in the house.

 

Gerard set his bag by the door, making sure that the door was locked as well. It’d be awkward at best, horrifying at worst if someone were to walk in if he was participating in a lewd roleplay. Especially if he was jerking off while typing with the other hand. It really was just best to avoid the situation entirely by locking the door.

 

He sat down in front of his laptop, cracking his knuckles and willing his heart to stop fluttering. He drummed his fingers on the desk as he waited for his laptop to boot up, the slow process doing nothing to calm his nerves. He nearly was foaming at the mouth by the time the login screen appeared.

 

Gerard logged onto the group chat, a slightly dopey smile spreading across his face as he read the messages Jet and Ghoul had left.

 

-

 

fun-ghoul: is it bad that i think i love him and i havent even met him

 

Jetstar: Uh

 

Jetstar: No?

 

fun-ghoul: thanks for the confidence

 

-

 

Well. Shit. That wiped the grin off of his face.

 

Who was this mystery man that Ghoul was talking about? It obviously wasn’t him, since it was being discussed in the group chat.

 

Gerard swallowed the lump of jealousy that formed in his throat, typing with slightly shaking hands. It was time for Party Poison, the punk-rock killjoy, to come out, not Gerard, the loner art kid.

 

-

 

Jetstar: Lmao

 

—PartyPoison entered the chat—

 

PartyPoison: What’s this about a mystery man, huh? ;)

 

fun-ghoul: oh shit  

 

Jetstar: LMAO

 

fun-ghoul: dont worry your little head bout it poison

 

Jetstar: Wrong chat lol

 

PartyPoison: Uh huh. Ok. I’ll “accept” that answer.

 

Jetstar: Yeah?? Well i g2g, don’t wait up on me, you can begin the roleplay again without me lmao

 

—Jetstar left the chat—

 

PartyPoison: You know you can tell me who this man is, right?

 

fun-ghoul: yeah  

 

PartyPoison: . . .

 

PartyPoison: Are you gonna tell me? >:(

 

fun-ghoul: lmao maybe later

 

fun-ghoul: for now my attention is on you baby

 

-

 

The nickname made the betrayal hurt less. Wait. _Betrayal_?

 

Gerard shook his head, irritated at his own jealousy. He should be happy for Ghoul, happy that his best friend was crushing on some dude hard, but he wasn’t. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t happy for Ghoul.

 

-

 

fun-ghoul: hey

 

fun-ghoul: im not chatting them up as we speak

 

fun-ghoul: well

 

fun-ghoul: i guess i technically am

 

fun-ghoul: you know what just ignore the last two messages

 

fun-ghoul: baby respond pls

 

fun-ghoul: please

 

-

 

His head was churning with the influx of new messages. Ghoul almost sounded _pleading_ , a far cry from the suave person Gerard knew him as.

 

-

 

fun-ghoul: partypoison

 

fun-ghoul: are you afk or something

 

fun-ghoul: poison

 

fun-ghoul: i guess if youre afk you wouldnt be able to respond right now

 

—PartyPoison left the chat—

 

Gerard shut his laptop, stiffly getting up. He mechanically got out of his jeans, then gracelessly flopped on his bed, curling up. He didn’t mean to leave Ghoul hanging, but he needed to sort out his head before they started roleplaying again, or it was not going to be fun. At all.

 

Feelings are _lovely_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I fucked up and didn't realize I posted the wrong version of the chapter, so an extra long chapter is coming very soon my dudes.


End file.
